Imperial
Imperial is the second youngest of the megacorporations. It is a conglomerate of smaller corporations, who banded together to be able to compete with the larger corporations. Imperial is diverse, and seems ready to fall apart at the seams to most outside observers. However, Imperial remains cohesive, and a power factor to be reckoned with. For all the achievements of the Imperial Corporation, their history is forever darkened by events that changed the world of mankind forever. During the pre-Exodus migration from Earth it was the navigational space-faring skills of Imperial that allowed it to rise in power until it was on a par with the other megacorporations. Although the smallest of the corporations their imperialistic nature has allowed them to keep step as the great powers of the solar system jostled for power. Their success is due to the caliber of the common citizens and not to the corporate leadership, which has earned a well-deserved reputation for bad judgment. History Imperial, a corporation formed from Western Europe, is by far the most impetuous megacorporation. As the land available on Luna,Mars, Mercury, and Venus were diminishing, Imperial was left next to nothing. With only a decent presence on Luna, the corp needed to stretch out. Assaulting the other corporations and trying to take land by force had proven futile at best. Left with no other option, Imperial started colonies in the Asteroid Belt and even on the larger moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Skipping the next two planets they launched a mission to Pluto. It was the Imperial Conquistadors on Pluto that first unearthed the so-called Steel Tablet, a careless act, which released the Dark Symmetry into the Solar system. And yet it was also the Imperial Corporation who designed the first Harrison Drives, which enabled travel through the spatial rifts and effectively saved mankind from despair after the collapse of so much of his precious technology. After the First Corporate War humanity celebrated it's peace and the knowledge of the Dark Legion slowly passed to the point of legend. Imperial was again hungry for adventure and new space, and struck out to the recently discovered tenth planed named Nero. Here the Conquistadors had unknowingly broken the First Seal of Repulsion, and the Apostles of the Dark Soul appeared in our Solar System. Out of this came the Second Corporate War. They have yet to redeem themselves for this catastrophic act. Structure Imperial is ruled by the queen, titled Her Serenity, and Parliament. Beneath them are the Executives and their boards. Imperial is plagued by internal clan conflict. The two major clans at odds are MacGuire and Murdoch. They fought each other for years for control of the clan. Eventually the Murdoch's gained control and have kept it to this day. ISC The I.S.C or Imperial Security Command is the organization which oversees nearly all of Imperial's armed forces. For a more detailed explanation follow the link to the I.S.C. Page. Views After having unleashed the Dark Legion Imperial has tried to cover that fact up, but having unleashed a terror like none has ever seen is a little hard to hide. Once the Brotherhood was formed, Imperial embraced it and follows the teachings of the Cardinal almost verbatim. When Cybertronic was formed, the Cardinal all but stated his belief that this was another manifestation. Imperial took this to the next level and has almost no dealings with the cybers because of this. References #http://warzonegame.com/info/imperial.html #http://www.geocities.ws/mutantchronicles2k/imperial.html Category:RPG Category:Setting Category:Megacorporations Category:Organizations Category:Imperial